School and Hatred: Another Challenge
by Arkie-Dragon
Summary: Sayu has it hard with all the school and annoying things...When a boy she likes Dicovers Why she's like that what will happen. AU SayuxItachi


Sayu looked up at the sky as she walked to school on the cold day in december, She loved looking at the snow, it always made her feel free I guess you could say. She liked the feeling that it gave her, other than the usual pain and dead feeling she usually had.

Why was she always that way, she was usually alone, no one cared for her, she just was a drifter as she called herself. Going to classes and then drifting away. Although she did get very good grades in a lot of things, math and science being her strongest subjects.

Many people were creul to her though, the people who did notice her, hated her. Pushing into lockers...Getting into fights...Taking other thing from her...That was what she lived through everyday at school.

She wore all black, everday. Usually a black tanktop, then a black hoodie over that, then a black denim skirt that went to her knees, with fishnet stockings under that, she then wore black sandals, despite the snow on the ground.

Mainly, her eyes were amazing, considering they were purple and they were not contacts, if they were in contact with any sort of light, they would shimmer, but she stayed in a dark place usually, she hated people talking to her...Because usually they were insults thrown at her.

Sayu had long black hair that went to her waist, then a smaller piece over her left eye that went to her chin, this piece was red. The reason it was there was to cover a blind eye, she could see alittle out of it, but not much...

Worst case...She liked a guy...Itachi...He was one of the meanest people to her though, but since that one day she saw him...She always had liked him...She never knew why, he just made her happy...His crimpson eyes always made her shiver, but it was...Amazing...She never talk to him though, well she did when he hurt her bad one time, that time she was crying which she hadn't done in over 8 years of her life...He had pushed her into a locker causing her scar on her Right arm to open, it then was stuck on the locker causing her to have to rip it off of there. Itachi had stared at her the whole time laughing when he saw that, she felt the tears start to well in her eyes again.

WHAM.

She felt herself bump into someone," Sorry..." She said softly to the person who she bumped into, then she froze in fear.

Itachi.

"Well look who's here...Want another beating I see?" He asked then smirking.

Sayu growled," Go away..." She spat at him.

Itachi smirked and punched her into the snow," you think you should mouth off that way?" He asked.

Sayu felt the blood again and sat up, she walked away quietly.

Itachi looked at her, she had never seemed that bad, did he really over-do it again...He sighed, then noticed blood from her arm again," That one day..." He thought.

Flash Back

_"I told you go away, why the hell won't you leave me alone!" Sayu yelled at him._

_"Maybe because you called me something that I'm not!" Itachi growled back then punched her into a locker, the hock caught on her arm scar, he smirked and pulled down._

_There was a bone chilling scream._

_Sayu felt tears in her eyes, it hurt more than ever now, he had hurt it...more than ever._

_"You fucking son of a..." She growled then feeling him pull down on her arm again on the hock, it went in deeper, blood gushed out._

_Another scream was emitted from her._

_Itachi laughed while staring at her," Nice how are you going to get yourself out of this one." He said to her then laughing more._

_Sayu ripped her arm off of the locker causing the scar to fully open, She glared at him and swished the open wound causing the blood to splatter onto Itachi._

_"You see...I've been put through more than anything you'll ever go through." She growled, tears started to fall._

_Itachi had never seen her cry before, not even when they went to emelentary school,_ _had he finally done it, made her break._

_Sayu pushed him aside and ran, you could hear everyone laughing, while Itachi just stared at her._

End of Flash Back...

Itachi shook his head," I hate that girl." he growled to himself then walking to the school again, he caughed a glimpse of sayu in a window that she was sitting by, then he noticed something again," Is she crying?" He thought noticing the tears falling, she whiped them away after noticing people were coming.

Sayu noticed Itachi looking at her again, she was crying again, from him hurting her again...It never bothered her when someone else did, but when he did...It always did...Everytime.She whiped the tears away and looked at her drawings, she felt herself needing the urge to sing...

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_feeling so faithless,_

_lost under the surface,_

Itachi heard the singing and listened, it sounded like a girl singing a boys song...Yet it sounded good...He walked to where he heard it, His eyes widdened, Sayu was singing?!

_Don't know what you're respecting of me..._

_put under the presure of walking in your shoes..._

_Caught in the undertoe,_

_Jus caught in the undertoe,_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you..._

He thought a moment and figured out what it meant, but why was she that sad...Why did she think it was a mistake...

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there,_

_become so tight,_

_So much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this,_

_All I want to do,_

_Is be more like me,_

_and be less like you._

He felt the feeling put into those word, why did she feel that sad, but truth was, she was pretty numb herself.

_Can't see that you're smothering me!_

_Holding to tightly,_

_afriad to lose control,_

_cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_has fallen apart,_

_Right in frount of you..._

That reminded Itachi of that one time, the locker incident...

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you..._

_and ever second I waste is more than I can take!_

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there!_

_Become so tight,_

_so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this!_

_all I want to do!_

_is be more like me and be less like you!_

_and I know,_

_I may end up failing too!_

_but I know!_

_you were just like me with someone disappionted in you!_

"She was thinking of me..." Itachi thought listening

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there!_

_become so tight so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this,_

_all it want to do,_

_is be more like me and be less like you!_

_I've become so numb--!_

_I can't feel you there,_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be!_

Itachi walked into the classroom, he looked at her from afar.

_I've become so numb--!_

_I can't feel you there,_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be..._

--x--

Sayu looked up and saw Itachi sitting there, had he heard her sing?

Sayu sighed and looked out the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at the person, it was Itachi.

"What do you want..." She asked.

"To help you." He stated then petting her hair.

Sayu blinked," Is this some stupid joke that you want to play on me?" She asked.

Itachi shook his head," No not at all..." He said softly petting her hair more, until he felt her hand move it gently away from her head, her hand was cold as ice," I don't need any alright." She said softly.

He blinked a moment, about every girl in the school wanted to date him, he had finally gotten turned down?

She looked at him and looked away, feeling sad inside, she turned down the one guys she liked.

Itachi raised a brow at her," Are you sure?" He asked looking at her, he had never noticed how her eyes were like that, purple, was it possible...

"I'm sure okay..." She reply in a small voice then laying her head on her desk.

He put his hand on her back, it felt cold also," Sayu...Are you okay, after this morning?" He asked.

Sayu's eyes widdened, he actually was asking her about that... "It hurts alittle, but I'll be fine..." She said in a monotone voice.

Itachi nodded," Okay...I just wanted to make sure...Look...I'm sorry about what happened a few years ago...about the...you know...locker." He stated. He noticed that Sayu had tensed up after that.

"You laughed...you laughed at me! THE WHOLE TIME. YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY TO SEE MY IN PAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT DID YOU!" She yelled. She pulled up her sleeve on her jacket and show him her wrist," YOU SEE THOSE CUTS UCHIHA!" She yelled at him again," ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled tears spilling over. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She yelled then running out of the room, he looked out the window seeing her run into the blizzard outside.

He looked at her bag, there were sketches, a small book, a diary, wait a diary?! He picked it up and started to read it. He flipped to a page when he had hurt her, locker inceident.

_March 12,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I officially am crying...after about 8 years I'm crying. FROM PAIN._

_Itachi pushed me into a locker...my scar got caught on the hock and he pulled down on it,_

_It reopened the whole way and it was bleeding and hurting like crap..._

_Then of corse he laughs at me...He doesn't know how much it hurts does he..._

_I don't know why I like him though...He used to be nice to me in like...elementry school..._

_times change I guess..._

_Other than that, I had to get my money out of the bank to repair my arm...no one knows that I live alone...and have to pay for everything...even school._

_I am poor other than what my mother left me to have...about 2,000 is left, which should cover school...for another month, then I'll probably have to start working again..._

_I already am doing 2 part time jobs, they pay well enough for me to get food and save enough for school but I don't think I'll be able to keep the house,_

_I may have to sell it..._

_That's it..._

Itachi blinked, so that's why...He flipped back a few pages, he saw blood on it...

_December 13th (8 years before that)_

_I'm bleeding...my mother's dead...from my dad..._

_I killed daddy...after...I hate myself..._

_I can barley write at this point, I'm blinded in my left eye, there's some sort of powder in it that makes it hard for me to see..._

_My arm had a flesh wound in it...that is really deep...I think I may bleed to death if I don't get help..._

_there's someone at the door, I hear sirens...everything is...going bl-_

Itachi felt hurt after that, She never finished, it wasn't noticed by her he guessed.

Itachi ran after Sayu, school seemed to be cancelled due to the cold weather. He saw foot prints in the snow, Itachi ran in the direction of the prints and Sayu blood," IT has to be her." He thought.

He ran in that direction and saw Sayu, sitting on the bench in the park.

--x--

Sayu sat there and closed her eyes, tears falling over," Why..."She thought. She felt someone sit next to her.

"Sayu." The voice said.

"Go away...ITachi." She said sadly.

Itachi shook his head," No." He said firmly.

Sayu looked at him opening her eyes," Why...I thought you hated me." She stated.

"and I thought the same with you." He stated then handing her the book, her diary.

She grimanced over the book," you read it." She said softly.

He nodded and handed her, her bag," I'm sorry if you're mad."

Sayu sighed," I forgive you about that."

Itachi smiled, making Sayu looked at him, she never had seen him smile for real, She hugged him softly.

He blinked a moment, he never thoguht she could actually be like this.

He hugged her back softly, she looked at him, and smiled for once, wait she had the ability to smile," Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded and let go of him," Do you want to come over to my house..." She said softly.

Itachi thought a moment," Sure." He said nicley.

--x--

Sayu walked with Itachi into a small house," Well, here's my house." She stated.

Itachi nodded and took off his shoes, along with Sayu," It's pretty clean." He said softly to her, causing her to smiled again.

"Thanks." She said calmly, then walking into a different room," Come on!" She called.

Itachi followed her and noticed a board game," Heh, Snakes and Ladders?" He asked.

"I don't have anything better, if you read, I don't have much money." She said softly.

Itachi nodded," We can always go over to my house..." He said thinking about another idea.

"I don't want to be a burden." She said quietly.

Itachi fingered her hair," It's not that bad, if anyone would be it would be me." He stated.

Sayu nodded and moved to let him stop touching her hair," Can you not do that?" She asked.

Itachi looked at her and smiled," Alright, but if I keep doing it, don't be mad." He stated then letting go of her hair.

Sayu smiled," Thanks." She said softly then kising his cheek.

Itachi blushed at her, his heart was pounding, he never thought that she would kiss him well actually he discovered he liked her, but before that he knew, he probably would have either punched her away, or hurt her like no tomorrow. Then again he could have made her life miserible again...

Sayu leaned against him, sometimes opposites attract they say...

The End.

(Theres's going to be a secual to this probably.)


End file.
